


The Night everything changed

by TessaHerondale82



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: It is based on the night Lorenzo and Clarice met as it was shown on the last season of the Medici tv show. What did Clarice think that night?





	The Night everything changed

The idea of becoming a nun had always been part of my life. Ever since my debut, I realized pretty soon that I wasn't like all those other young Ladies. I went to family's gatherings and had an enjoyable time there but I'd rather be at home, comfortable, in my room with my books of prayers. I didn't know how to act around people my age, men especially. I didn't know how to flirt with them, talk with them and I was always jealous of how easy was for the other girls.  
The idea of becoming a nun started to be a possibility when I met Carlo De' Medici, a priest and later a dear friend of mine. I wanted to help him helping poor and sick people. I wanted to be helpful to those who didn't have enough economic wealth to sustain their families.  
Still, my mother hadn't given up the idea of marriage for me. She wanted a wealthy husband for me and healthy nephews and nieces for her. That's what she told me that night, before arriving at the gathering we were going to. I remembered her my desire for my life and she told me to give me time because "I was still so young."  
By the time we arrived there, I knew she had already set me up.  
"Come, Clarice. I want you to meet someone."  
"Maddalena!", called Madonna De' Medici, "may I introduce you to my son, Lorenzo?"  
"Pleasure to meet you, Lorenzo", she said. "She is my daughter, Clarice".  
There was something different in him. A curious, gentle look in his eyes. "I saw you. This morning, in Trastevere."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"At the hospice."  
"Clarice is very helpful there", added Carlo.  
I was embarrassed. What I did, I did it because I believed in helping people, not for some sort of recognition.  
"I know you're into arts and literature, Lorenzo", said my mother.  
"Yes, I love art, philosophy, poetry..."  
He went on talking about what he loved and about his family's commitment to the people of Firenze. It was like he was trying to impress me. It never happened before. I felt sympathy for him. I still didn't want to marry.  
Feeling like suffocating I needed to leave the room, I needed some fresh air.  
The air was chilly but the view from that balcony was breathtaking. How the world could be so unfair to people?  
There I was, lost in my thoughts when I heard footsteps at my back coming towards me. I turned around and saw him.  
I was angry. At my mother. At our families. How could he be ok with that? We didn't know each other and there wasn't any love there, for sure. Did he not want to marry someone he really loved?  
As he spoke I found that there was something innocent and pure in the way the behaved. It swept away all the bitterness I had found in myself before.  
"If you give me your heart", he said, "I swear I will protect it".  
I didn't want to believe this man but I did it and I had some kind of tenderness for him at that moment, nevertheless, I wasn't going to marry him.  
Something happened that night however: I let a man climb up all the walls I had built around me. How did I let this happen? Would it change my life?


End file.
